


Blade Runner

by Myra123



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myra123/pseuds/Myra123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Privatdetektiv will sein Leben zurück. Es gibt auf DVD eine rausgeschnittene Szene in der Deckard seinen verletzten Kollegen Dave Holden im Krankenhaus besucht. Die Story selbst ist eine Art Noir Sf Krimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voight-Kampff-Test

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blade Runner  
> Author: Myra  
> Fandom: Blade Runner  
> Rating: NC - 17  
> Typ/Kategorie: Slash, Romance  
> Pairings: D/H  
> Disclaimer: Warner Bros.  
> Beta: T´Len, REV

Voight-Kampff-Test

„Was würden Sie tun, wenn Ihnen versehentlich eine kleine Ratte zuläuft? Würden Sie versuchen, das Tier einzufangen, oder würden Sie es sofort töten?“  
Immer dieselben idiotischen Fragen, fluchte Deckard leise in sich hinein.  
Er arbeitete in dem futuristischen Los Angeles als Detektiv, aber in Wirklichkeit bestimmte die übermächtige Tyrell Company sein Leben. Einmal im Monat musste er sich hier einfinden und einen Parcours von physischen und psychischen Tests durchlaufen. Dabei ging es um seine Lizenz. Sagten sie jedenfalls.  
Als er antwortete, sah sein Gesicht so leer und unschuldig aus wie immer.  
„Natürlich würde ich alle Anstrengungen auf mich nehmen, um es unbeschadet einzufangen und es danach bei den entsprechenden Stellen abliefern.“  
Falls der Nager sich nicht für viel Geld in der China Town versilbern lassen würde, vollendete er den Satz insgeheim. Echte, lebende Tiere lebten nur noch extrem selten auf dieser inzwischen total verseuchten Welt. Die Reichen in ihren pyramiden-, oder besser gesagt festungsartigen Hochhäusern, umgaben sich gern mit allem möglichen Tierzeugs und blätterten fast jede Summe für diese Dekadenz hin.  
„Gut, nächste Frage.“  
Holden beugte sich erneut vor das Tischgerät. Der Voight-Kampff-Test galt als einzig sicherer Beweis, um zu erkennen, ob es sich um einen Menschen oder einen menschlichen Androiden handelte. Rein äußerlich, vermochte das niemand mehr, zu unterscheiden. Aber es gab ein paar signifikante, fehlende emotionale Reaktionen, die das kleine, aus einer optischen Sonde bestehende Gerät in den willentlich nicht steuerbaren Veränderungen der Augen erkennen konnte.  
Dave Holden überprüfte die neuen Replikanten und war der Beste in der Tyrell Company für diesen Job. Deckards Pupillen hatten auf die ausgesuchten Fragen erwartungsgemäß mit nur minimalen Veränderungen reagiert, aber seine Antworten passten fast erschreckend perfekt in das normale, menschliche Muster.  
„Sie finden ein Magazin mit Abbildungen von nackten Frauen. Was machen Sie? Schauen Sie sich die Fotos genauer an?“  
Holden beobachtete durch den Sensor Deckards Pupillen. Würden sie sich jetzt vergrößern, wie sie das, bei einem typischen Mann in 95 Prozent aller Fälle, bei der Vorstellung von Pin-up Girls tun würden? Wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen? Oder blieben sie unverändert, wie bei einem Replikanten? Oder… in dem unwahrscheinlichsten Fall, wie bei einem ... Homosexuellen?  
Das Gerät schlug nicht an.  
„Hey, kommen Sie. Was soll der Scheiß? Ihr seid schlimmer als die Polizei und das will was heißen. Gottverdammt“, schimpfte Deckard von den absurden Fragen zunehmend genervt.  
„Okay, wenn Sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, möchte ich gern die nächste Frage stellen“, stoppte ihn Dave Holden kühl.  
Eldon Tyrell, der Besitzer der Tyrell Company mit einem Faible für künstlich produzierte Lebewesen, hatte angeordnet, dass Deckard nach diesem letzten Test endgültig auf die Menschheit losgelassen werden würde. Als erster Prototyp einer neuen Generation, als erfolgreich abgeschlossenes Experiment. Aber mit der Überzeugung, ein ganz normaler Mann mit einer üblichen Biografie zu sein.  
Die Idee, fremde Erinnerungen mithilfe eines Biochips einzupflanzen, hatte offensichtlich perfekt funktioniert. Damit ließen sie sich viel leichter steuern.  
Und wenn alles gut lief – und danach sah es jedenfalls bis jetzt aus – würde jemand wie Deckard nur der Anfang für eine ganze Generation menschlicher Replikanten sein. Natürlich würde die Tyrell Company ihn auch in Zukunft nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ihn immer an der langen Leine halten.  
Deckard atmete tief durch. Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier den unbeugsamen Rebellen zu markieren. In diesem überdimensionalen Stadtmoloch zählte jede Chance.  
Sein Blick wanderte durch die breiten Säulen auf den zwischen den Hochhäusern durchscheinenden Abendhimmel. Von hier oben sah alles so friedlich aus, weit und lichtdurchflutet, voll reiner Luft. Aber er wusste es besser. Die wirkliche Stadt tief unten ersoff in Dauerregen, Smog und im Gewimmel seiner Milliarden Bewohner aus allen Regionen, die nicht wussten, wie sie den nächsten Tag überstehen sollten.  
Deshalb war es ein Privileg, hier einige Stunden verbringen zu können. Verdient mit was auch immer.  
„Es tut mir leid, Dave. Stellen Sie ihre nächste Frage. Ich werde antworten. Ich weiß, was ich an Ihnen habe.“ Deckard ging wieder vor dem Gerät in Position.  
„Hm“, zögerte der Diagnostiker, etwas von Deckards letzter Feststellung aus dem Konzept geworfen. Der selbst ernannte Detektiv zeigte sich heute verdächtig einsichtig. Er markierte normalerweise immer den harten Kerl, den ungezügelten Kämpfer und das war es auch, was an ihm so anders, so anziehend war.  
Holden wünschte, er wüsste, aus welchem Tyrell-Pool Deckards Vorstellungswelt stammte. Und sogar diese kleinen Besonderheiten, die er ihm selbst noch ohne Eldens Tyrells Wissen zusätzlich eingepflanzt hatte, machten Deckard offensichtlich nach außen hin, nur noch menschlicher.  
Damit war seine Arbeit eigentlich abgeschlossen. Aber er wollte aus ganz persönlichen Gründen ganz sicher gehen, dass Deckards fehlende Pupillenreaktion bei der Frage zu den Frauen nicht nur daran lag, dass er ein Replikant war.  
Die Berichte über Deckards gelegentliche Kontakte zu bekannten schwulen Männern waren ein Indiz, aber noch kein Beweis.  
Spontan beschloss er, die Frageroutine etwas zu verändern.  
„Sie befinden sich in der Sammeldusche Ihres Sportclubs und plötzlich fällt Ihnen auf, dass Sie interessiert die Genitalien der anderen Männer anschauen. Und es erregt Sie. Was würden Sie von sich selber denken?“  
Deckards Minenspiel erstarrte von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu einer eisigen Maske. Dann schluckte er hart und sein Adamsapfel stellte für lange Zeit die einzige Bewegung dar.  
„Was zum Teufel! Was ... "Deckard versuchte, sich zu räuspern, aber es kam nur ein trockenes Krächzen zwischen seinen mühsam zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.  
„Was wollen Sie wirklich von mir?“, setzte er erneut an. Aufgebracht erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. Mit beiden Armen stützte er sich von der Tischplatte ab. „Es gibt keine gottverdammte Frage, die mir noch nicht gestellt wurde“, klagte er wütend an. „Aber so etwas Persönliches war bisher noch nicht dabei!“

Deckard beugte sich soweit über den Schreibtisch, dass Dave den nach Whisky riechenden Mundgeruch wahrnehmen konnte. Unbewusst weiteten sich seine Nasenflügel.  
„Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Deckard. Sie vergessen sich“, ordnete er mit harter Stimme an. Aber unter der Tischplatte presste er seine Finger zusammen, um das Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen. Eldon Tyrell, sein übermächtiger Boss, würde ihn sofort und ohne Skrupel feuern, wenn er wüsste, was er mit seinem neuesten Modell eines Menschen versucht hatte.  
„Ich wette, damit überschreiten Sie hundertprozentig ihre Kompetenzen!“, fluchte Deckard laut.  
„Ich teste nur unbewusste, emotionale Reaktionen, wie Sie wissen. Die Art der Frage ist nicht von Bedeutung. Was ist also so schlimm an gerade dieser Frage, Rick?“, gab Holden betont unschuldig zurück.  
„Was so schlimm daran ist? Hey, das sollte euch einen Scheiß angehen, auf was ich schaue!“  
„Es geht uns auch nichts an, was Sie in ihrer Freizeit treiben“, stimmte Dave schneller zu, als ihm lieb war.  
„Das stimmt. Das ist meine Privatsache.“  
Deckard musterte den Mann vor ihm. Er war einer dieser glattgesichtigen Anzugtypen, die sich in ihren Büros verschanzten, die den Daumen heben oder senken konnten, aber wenn es darauf ankam, garantiert nichts drauf hatten.  
Holden war ihm vor vielen Jahren von Tyrell zugeteilt worden und hatte seitdem viel Psychohokuspokus mit ihm angestellt. Aber er konnte der Person dahinter nicht näher kommen. Die kühle, professionelle Fassade mit immer den gleichen Fragen und die immer gleiche Farbgebung bei der Auswahl der Krawatten hatten es ihm nicht leichter gemacht.  
Holden wirkte auf ihn wie einer der künstlichen Menschen, von denen man in den Straßen immer mal flüstern hörte, die aber noch niemand wirklich gesehen hatte. Aber Kooperation war die Eintrittskarte in diese Luxuswelt der Überreichen und daran sollte es nicht scheitern. Wollte er seine Lizenz als Detektiv behalten, das Einzige, dass ihm in dieser Stadt das Überleben sicherte, musste er sich so schnell wie möglich wieder beruhigen.  
„Okay, es tut mir leid. Wie lautet die nächste Frage?“, lenkte er ein.  
„Es gibt keine Fragen mehr. Aber wie wäre es mit einem Drink zum Abschluss?“  
Der Psychodiagnostiker stand plötzlich und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er zum Sideboard, um zwei eckige Gläser mit etwas Bernsteinfarbigem zu füllen.  
Deckard hob ungläubig seinen Kopf von dem Diagnosegerät und beobachtete misstrauisch den für sein psychologisches Profil verantwortlichen Mitarbeiter von Tyrell. Auch das konnte alles noch zu seinem Test gehören.  
„Original schottischer Whisky aus dem Jahr 2015.“  
Deckard sah wie Holden ein Glas gegen den Abendhimmel hob. Die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne vermischten sich mit den farbenprächtig brennenden Gasfackeln, die in den Tiefen der Stadt von illegalen Bohrungen zeugten. Die Reflexionen ließen den Alkohol wie heißes, flüssiges Gold aufleuchten.  
„Guter Jahrgang“, fügte Holden beiläufig noch hinzu und nahm beide Gläser in die Hand. Als er dann zu dem mit hellem und unvorstellbar wertvollem, weil mit echtem Leder bezogenen Sofa ging und ihn fast leutselig zu sich heran winkte, fühlte sich Deckard so unwirklich wie ein Statist in einem Film.  
„Die Tests sind vorbei, Rick. Sie haben die erwarteten Reaktionen gezeigt. Entspannen Sie sich. Sie brauchen nicht mehr zu kommen.“ Deckard konnte voll und ganz als Mensch durchgehen. Die Entwicklung der neuen Generation von Replikanten war geglückt. Aber nur der Himmel wusste, was aus dieser Büchse der Pandora noch kriechen würde.  
„Verdammt, was soll das schon wieder? Wollt ihr mich aus dem Nest werfen? So ganz ohne Vorwarnung?“  
Deckard blieb unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sich ohne Lizenz auf der Straße zu enden und bei Gaza, seinem chinesischen Koch in der China Town, um einen Job in der Küche betteln zu müssen. Gruselig.  
Aber andererseits war es doch das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte: Endlich wirklich ganz und gar frei sein.  
„Ich dachte, darauf hätten Sie nur gewartet? Sie werden ihre Lizenz natürlich behalten“, erwiderte Dave verwundert. „Wenn es das ist, was Sie beunruhigt.“  
„Gut zu wissen.“ Als Deckard den perfekten Maßanzug, die scharfen Bügelfalten, die sicher irgendeine unterbezahlte Reinigungskraft da hineingebügelt hatte, das teure Oberhemd, die absolut dazu passende Krawatte, das perfekt gepflegte Gesicht musterte, spürte er zum ersten Mal einen Anflug von Neid.  
So würde er nie aussehen, aber dies alles hier, würde andererseits auch niemals seine Welt sein. Besser also, sich damit abzufinden.  
Er war und blieb ein Kind der Straße, nur kurz unter die Fittiche genommen, aber jetzt wurde es Zeit, zu gehen.  
„Okay, dann bleibt mir wohl nur noch Danke und Auf Wiedersehen zusagen ...“  
„Machen Sie sich um das Finanzielle keine Sorgen. Dafür ist gesorgt. Ausreichend“, unterbrach ihn Dave mit einem Lächeln. „Möchten Sie jetzt ihren Drink im Stehen einnehmen oder setzen Sie sich noch für einen Moment, bevor Sie endgültig verschwinden?“  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Tyrell mich so einfach aus seinen Krallen lässt“, antworte Deckard unschlüssig.  
„Nun ja, als Krallen würde ich das gerade nicht bezeichnen.“  
Dave beugte sich weit vor und nahm einen bisher unbeachteten, hellen Umschlag mit einem goldgeprägten TC aus einem kleinen Teller in einer Aussparung der Wandvertäfelung.  
„Da, nehmen Sie. Ihre Fahrkarte in ein besseres Leben.“  
„Oh“, brachte Deckard mühsam hervor, als er die Summe sah, auf die der Scheck ausgestellt war. Fragend starrte er Dave an. „Unglaublich. Womit habe ich das verdient?“  
„Eldon Tyrell liebt seine Kinder, hat er jedenfalls mal gesagt.“ Dave lächelte etwas schief, weil ihm klar war, dass Deckard nie die ganze Bedeutung seiner Worte verstehen würde. „Sie können jetzt gehen, wohin Sie wollen. Vielleicht zu den Außenwelten? Leisten könnten Sie es sich ja jetzt.“  
„Wohin sollte ich schon gehen?“ Deckard ließ sich in das Leder fallen. Im Geiste versuchte er bereits, verschiedene Optionen durchzuspielen. Aber die Erde zu verlassen, war bestimmt nicht dabei.  
„Ich bin neugierig, werden Sie dabei bleiben, in dieser chinesischen Unterweltspelunke diese fettigen, chinesischen Nudeln zu essen?“, fragte Dave plötzlich mit vertraulich, ironischem Ton. „Oder darf es in Zukunft auch etwas Besseres sein?“  
„Machen Sie sich lustig über mich?“ Deckard hielt verblüfft den Atem an, aber dann breitete sich Verstehen über sein Gesicht aus. „Ihr habt mich immer im Visier gehabt. Immer.“  
„Du kannst mich duzen. Wir sind ab jetzt privat, sozusagen.“  
„Sind wir das?“ Deckard drehte sich zu Dave um und musste laut auflachen. Da saß dieser geschniegelte Intellektuelle und wollte von einem Moment auf den anderen mit ihm ein nettes, ungezwungenes Gespräch führen.  
„Was wisst ihr denn sonst noch alles von mir? Ich meine, seid ihr auch bis unter meine Bettedecke gekrochen?“  
Deckard grinste, aber als Holden keine Antwort gab, wurde er blass. „Gottverdammt.“  
„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.“ Auch Holden legte sich lässig in die Polster. Er war plötzlich wie ausgewechselt und hatte jede Steifheit verloren.  
„Sie wissen es“, stellte Deckard erstaunt fest. Er hatte sich immer etwas darauf eingebildet, jeden intimen Kontakt mit anderen Männern äußerst diskret zu handhaben. Besonders, seit er Rachaels sehnsüchtige Blicke gesehen hatte. Eldon Tyrells schöne Tochter – vermutlich war sie seine Tochter, aber das wusste niemand so genau – hatte eindeutig mehr als nur ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Egal in welche Richtung er es drehen oder wenden würde, das alles konnte nur Ärger bedeuten.  
„Nein.“ Dave erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. „Ich habe das nicht weitergegeben. Eldon glaubt immer noch, dass du insgeheim auf Rachael stehst. Er würde es zwar nie zulassen, dass da was zwischen euch läuft. Aber es passt besser in sein Weltbild.“  
„Was soll das heißen? Was hast du damit zu tun?“ Deckard starrte Dave fragend an. Hinter der glatten Fassade gab es nicht nur einen Technokraten ohne Eigenleben, nicht nur den Erfüllungsgehilfen seines übermächtigen Chefs. Aber was wurde hier gespielt?  
„Willst du mich erpressen?“  
„Oh, nein“, wehrte Dave ab.  
„Das musst du mir glauben. Ich wollte dir nur Ärger ersparen. Verstehst du?“ Er beugte sich gespielt verschwörerisch vor: „Er mag es nur nicht, wenn etwas außerhalb seiner Kontrolle passiert.“  
Deckards Hand schoss vor und umfasste Holdens Kinn. Es fühlte sich weich und zart unter seinen Fingern an. Fast wie ein Kinderpopo. Der Mann musste einen erstklassigen Barbier haben.  
„Wirklich? Ausgerechnet du wolltest mir einen Gefallen tun? Und das soll alles sein?“ Er presste seine Finger fest um das Kinn und sah, dass es Dave bereits schmerzte. Aber der Mann zuckte keinen Millimeter zurück.  
„Und wer sagt mir, dass du mich nicht gerade verarschst?“  
„Bitte, Rick. Ich ...„  
„Sag es. Warum hast du etwas über mich verheimlicht? Deinen Job dafür riskiert?“  
Deckard hatte in Sekundenschnelle alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt und am Schluss blieben nur noch wenige Motive übrig. „Spuck es aus. Was willst du von mir?“  
„Wirklich, ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun. Eldon ...„  
„Scheiß auf Eldon! Du bist ein gottverdammter Heuchler. Sag die Wahrheit. Sei einmal in deinem verlogenen Leben ehrlich, wenigstens zu dir selbst. Du bist scharf auf mich, richtig?“  
„Nein, nein“, zuckte Dave kreidebleich zurück. Aber seine unnahbare Fassade bröckelte von ihm ab. „Lass mich sofort los.“  
Ohne Vorwarnung beugte sich Deckard plötzlich vor und presste seine Lippen fordernd auf seinen verkniffenen Mund. Der raue Männerkuss ließ sofort einen Schwall von sexueller Erregung durch Daves Eingeweide schießen. Und lieferte ihn von einer Sekunde auf die andere – und hilflos wie ein Baby – seinen körperlichen Empfindungen aus. In der Härte zwischen seinen Beinen vermischten sich pure Lust und schmerzhafte Erregung.  
Immer fordernder drang Deckards feuchte Zunge unter seine angespannten Lippen und suchte Einlass in sein Inneres. Dave stöhnte innerlich auf. Es war das eindeutig Erregendste, dass er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte. Bei diesen Tests hatte er sich oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, diesen Mann, den er inzwischen besser als sich selbst zu kennen glaubte, als Lover in sein Bett zu locken. Aber der Realität hatte er nichts entgegen zusetzen.  
„Nein, oh“, wehrte er atemlos und mit letzter Kraft ab. Er hatte nur ein wenig mit dem Feuer spielen wollen. Mehr nicht. Mehr durfte einfach nicht sein.  
„Was nein?“, widerstrebend löste sich der Detektiv. Der Kuss hatte auch bei ihm Wirkung hinterlassen und fast hätte Deckard die Umgebung, in der er sich befand, vergessen. Wieder einen Mann zu besitzen, sein pures Begehren zu spüren, hatte auch ihn erregt.  
„Ich sehe doch, dass du es auch willst. Also, was soll der Scheiß?“  
Deckard hielt Daves Arm schmerzhaft fest. „Oder hast du Angst, dass hier jemand unangemeldet reinplatzt?“, fragte er, um sich schauend. „Vielleicht sogar Eldon? Und merkt, was eigentlich mit dir los ist?“ Es wäre doch ein Wunder, wenn es hier keine geheimen Kameras gäbe.  
Dave stöhnte auf. Der Detektiv war eindeutig in besserer körperlicher Verfassung, als er selbst.  
„Nein, hier kommt keiner unangemeldet rein. Der Raum ist vollkommen ab geschottet. Aber ... "Vorsichtig bewegte er sich von Deckard wieder weg. In seinen Fantasien spielten sich die Dinge immer ganz anders ab. Leicht, spielerisch und ohne Komplikationen.  
„Hey, du hast das alles schon im Voraus geplant? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mich willst“, grinste Deckard breit.  
„Also, warum zierst du dich noch wie ein junges Mädchen?“ Dann sah er die aufsteigende Angst in Daves Augen.  
„Okay, okay, ich will keinen Mann, der mich nicht wirklich will. Vergessen wir das Ganze. Ich nehme meinen Scheck und verschwinde auf Nimmerwiedersehen.“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich das Schmuddelkind aus der Unterstadt von dem unermesslich teuren Sofa, verließ den Dandy mit den perfekten Bügelfalten und wandte sich in Richtung Tür.  
„Nein“, krächzte Dave leise.  
„Was nein?“, fragte Deckard und blieb kurz vor der Ausgangstür stehen.  
„Bleib noch“, bat Dave. „Nur für einen Moment.“  
„Für was soll das gut sein?“ Deckard rührte sich nicht. Sein unvermeidlicher Trenchcoat lag locker über seinem Arm. Und eine Ecke des Briefumschlags leuchtete auffällig weiß und kaum verdeckt von dem rostroten Jackett aus der Brusttasche des dunklen und leicht zerknitterten Oberhemdes. Aber seine braunen Augen durchdrangen mühelos die Distanz bis zum Sofa.  
„Sag es mir.“  
„Ich möchte, dass du es auch mit mir tust“, flüsterte Dave kaum hörbar, aber Deckard hatte jedes Wort verstanden. Also stimmte es doch.

„Das reicht mir nicht. Und bevor ich hier noch mehr Zeit vergeude, gehe ich lieber gleich“, antworte er leichthin und wandte sich mit einem Grinsen wieder zur Tür. Er wusste, was jetzt unvermeidlich kommen musste.  
Sekunden später spürte er erstaunlich kräftige Hände auf seinen Schultern und fühlte sich herumgerissen. Deckard hatte sein leicht arrogantes Lächeln behalten, aber auf Holdens Gesicht spiegelte sich immer noch die Panik, dass er wirklich endgültig verschwinden würde.  
„Lass. Mich. Los!“, forderte der Detektiv hart und ohne nachzudenken, senkte Dave seine Arme wieder.  
„Aber, ich dachte ...“  
„Sag es. Sag, was du von mir willst. Sag, warum du gegen alle Regeln Informationen nicht weitergegeben hast. Deine kostbare Stellung riskiert hast. Mich hier mit deinen Fragen und dem teuren Whisky verführen wolltest. Wie lange geht das schon so?“  
Schweratmend packte er Daves hellbraunes Anzugrevers und presste ihn hart gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Er war ihm so nah, dass er den dezenten Duft von edlem Rasierwasser riechen konnte, die leichten Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und die vor Erregung geweiteten Pupillen wahrnahm.  
„Sag es mir ins Gesicht!“  
„Weil ich dich liebe, schon seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe“, flüsterte Holden rau und fühlte sich sehr verletzlich dabei.  
„Was soll der Scheiß!“ Mit der Rückseite seiner Rechten schlug Deckard fest in das Gesicht vor ihm. „Verarsch mich nicht! Wie kann sich denn so einer wie du in mich verlieben!“  
Die Hand hinterließ einen sichtbaren Fleck und Holden bebte, aber er hielt sichtlich bemüht den Augenkontakt.  
„Es ist wahr. Ich begehre dich. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich ...“  
Seine Stimme versagte, denn Deckard hatte gezielt zwischen seine Beine gefasst und die heraufschießende Erregung nahm ihm fast die Sinne. Mühsam versuchte er, wieder Luft zu bekommen. Der feste Griff ließ seine Knie zittern. Dann näherte sich der Detektiv mit seinem Unterkörper und er spürte durch den teuren, dünnen Stoff Deckards hartes, großes Geschlecht. Dave war sich sicher, dass er jeden Moment seine Sinne verlieren würde. 

„Sag es! Was willst du wirklich von mir, Dave“, flüsterte Deckard fordernd. Jetzt war er in seinem Element und die sexuell aufgeladene Atmosphäre ließ auch sein Blut doppelt so schnell durch seine Adern rauschen.  
„Nimm mich! Davon habe ich geträumt, seid ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Nimm mich ohne Rücksicht. Ich muss es fühlen.“  
Die Worte kamen ohne Zögern, aber am Zittern der Lippen sah Deckard, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, es auszusprechen. Der Prinz aus dem goldenen Schloss ließ sich auf das Kellerkind herab, glaubte vermutlich, nur hier den Sex zu bekommen, von dem er immer träumte. Schmutzig, roh und ohne Verpflichtung. Nun, das konnte er haben.  
Als er zum zweiten Mal versuchte, Daves Mund zu erobern, ließ er keinen Zweifel an seiner Dominanz und fegte sofort jeden Widerstand hinweg.  
Dave ergab sich stöhnend seinem fleischgewordenen Traum. Mit seinen freien Armen umfasste er den Detektiv und versuchte, unter dem Hemd ein Stück seiner Haut zu spüren.  
„Lass das und dreh dich um“, stoppte ihn Deckard. „Ich will dich sofort.“  
Mit bebenden Händen drehte sich Dave um, und kurz darauf spürte er, wie ihm die Hose mit einem Ruck bis über die Knie gezogen wurde. Ein kostbarer Hosenknopf aus Tierbein fiel laut scheppernd auf den geheizten Parkettboden.  
Mit hartem Griff drückte ihn Deckard auf die Knie und während er noch seine Hose öffnete, streichelte er schon die hellen und schmalen Hinterbacken des Schreibtischtäters.  
„Entspann dich. Ich werde dich jetzt nehmen. Denn das wolltest du doch.“  
„Ja, ja, mach es. Nimm keine Rücksicht. Tu was du willst. Jetzt, jetzt, oh ja, komm“, stöhnte Dave laut auf, als das stahlharte Geschlecht des stolzen Prinzen der Straße in ihn eindrang. Es schmerzte, aber in seiner Erregung war es ein süßer, erregender Schmerz und er ließ sich willig auf den von Deckard bestimmten Rhythmus ein.  
„Ja, Ja. Fester. Ja. Tiefer. Ja, oh, oh.“  
„Jesus, was bist du eng. Ah. Komm. Beweg’ dich. Ja, so. Komm.“  
Deckard nahm sich von Daves Körper, was er wollte, was ihm seine eigene Lust diktierte. Das verzückte Stöhnen unter ihm feuerte ihn an, noch härter und tiefer einzudringen. Seine Hüften bewegten sich wie eine Maschine.  
Laut klatschend trafen die Körper in einem sich zunehmend beschleunigenden Rhythmus aufeinander, begleitet von atemlosen, kurzen Rufen der Lust.  
Als Deckard merkte, wie die Ekstase heranrollte, versuchte er gegenzusteuern. Aber die Willigkeit mit der Dave sich auf jede seiner Bewegungen einstellte, der heiße, männliche Geruch nach Sex und der Anblick des sich vor Erregung windenden Körpers unter ihm schwemmten jeden Widerstand hinweg.  
Dave versuchte, mit schweißnassen Händen Halt an der glatten Wand zu finden. So musste es sein, so machten sie es auf den Straßen, fantasierte er und fühlte sich so lebendig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Knie begannen zu zittern, und er genoss mit allen Sinnen jede Sekunde des immer neuen Eindringens. Sein gesteigertes Lustempfinden verteilte sich vom Zentrum über seinen ganzen Körper und löschte jeden weiteren Gedanken aus. Er fühlte nur noch die Sehnsucht, so viel wie möglich von diesem fremden Fleisch in sich zu spüren. Als sich dann der immer mächtiger werdende Pfahl in seine Eingeweide endgültig einbrannte, kam viel zu schnell die Erlösung aus dieser Gratwanderung zwischen Irrsinn und Ekstase.  
Als es dann alles vorbei war, lehnte sich Dave schweratmend mit dem Rücken an die Wand und beobachtete noch ganz benommen, wie Deckard seinen Hosenbund bereits wieder schloss. Im selben Moment wurde ihm schmerzlich klar, dass das nicht der letzte Sex mit Männern vom Schlage Deckards gewesen sein würde.

„Oh, Rick. Ich wollte das alles nicht, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Es tut mir alles so leid, was sie mit dir gemacht haben“, flüsterte er rau und suchte mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Reisverschluss seiner eigenen hastig hochgezogenen Hose.  
Deckard war einen Moment versucht, ihm beruhigend den Kopf zu tätscheln. Auch er hatte den Sex genossen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber irgendetwas an Holdens Worten klang seltsam und doppeldeutig und er ließ den Arm wieder fallen.  
„Kein falsches Mitleid. Das habe ich nicht verdient.“ Stolz löste er sich und suchte mit seinen Augen, wo sein Mantel und sein rotes Jackett abgeblieben waren.  
„Rick, vergiss niemals, dass ich es immer gut mit dir gemeint habe“, schickte Dave trotzdem hinterher, während er seinen Anzug endgültig in Ordnung brachte. „Und wenn du jemals Hilfe brauchst, komm’ sofort zu mir.“  
Deckard räusperte sich. Undefinierbare Gefühle drohten hochzuspülen. Es war höchste Zeit zu gehen.  
„Danke Dave. Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Aber ich werde jetzt besser gehen. Wir leben in verschiedenen Welten, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.“  
„Natürlich, Rick“, beeilte sich Holden, zu versichern. Er hatte es plötzlich auch eilig, sich von Deckard zu trennen. In seinen Träumen war eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit einem Replikanten nie vorgekommen. Und er würde es auch niemals wagen, ihm diese Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sagen. Vielleicht war das aber auch besser so.

Wenige Minuten später hatte sich Deckard im angrenzenden Bad frisch gemacht und verabschiedete sich danach beinahe förmlich von Holden. Nur ein verräterischer Geruch lag noch in der Luft. Aber auch der würde bald von den allgegenwärtigen, überdimensionalen Luftfiltern aufgesogen sein.  
Als er wenig später mit dem Fahrstuhl die unendlich vielen Stockwerke der Pyramide heruntersauste, um wieder in den Bauch der futuristischen Metropole einzutauchen, vermischte sich Erleichterung mit einem Hauch des Bedauerns. Ein wichtiger Abschnitt seines Lebens war zu Ende gegangen. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, warum die Tyrell Company so viele Jahre derartig intensiv an ihm interessiert gewesen war, aber unter dem Strich hatte er ihnen viel zu verdanken.  
Deckard warf einen letzten Blick nach oben. Er war sich sicher, dass Holden aus seinem goldenen Gefängnis auf ihn herunterblickte.  
Aber sie würden sich nie mehr begegnen. Vielleicht war das auch besser so.  
Unten saß schon seit Stunden der japanischstämmige Gaff in seinem Spinner. In der kleinen Fahrerkabine studierte er nachdenklich, geschützt vor dem allgegenwärtigen Dauerregen, die auf- und abfahrenden Fahrstühle der Tyrell-Company.  
Bryant, sein übergewichtiger Chef des Los Angeles Polizei-Department, mit dem hinterhältigsten Lächeln der Stadt und immer misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen, wartete bereits ungeduldig auf sie. Schmutzige Jobs galt es, so schnell und diskret wie möglich zu erledigen. War wieder was für Blade Runner.

 


	2. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Jahr später.

„Was für eine gottverdammte Sauerei!“, schimpfte Bryant laut. 

„Kein Zweifel, das war wieder dasselbe, perverse Schwein.“

Der schwergewichtige Polizeichef der Megametropole Los Angeles hob eine Ecke des blutverklebten Bettlakens auf und musterte die entsetzlich zugerichteten Leichen zweier junger Männer. „Derselbe Irre, der denen letzte Woche in der Nightclub-Row die Lichter ausgeknipst hat.“

Es lag ein feiner Blutgeruch in der Luft und eine Neonreklame, außen neben dem Fenster, kämpfte knisternd darum, genügend Strom aus der maroden Elektroleitung zu ziehen. 

Der Dicke hatte schon viel gesehen, aber die Art und Weise, wie den beiden nackten Körpern die Glieder verdreht worden waren, hatte etwas groteskes – unnatürliches – und ließ sogar Bryant das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. 

Die leblosen Teile der Opfer lagen verkeilt aufeinander und bildeten so eine Art neuen Körper, der scheinbar der Fantasie eines verrückten außerirdischen Bildhauers, der keine Ahnung von menschlicher Anatomie hatte, entsprungen war. 

„Das war kein Mensch, das war eine gottverdammte Tötungsmaschine!“

Der Polizeichef ließ angewidert das verschmierte, ehemals weiße, Laken zurückfallen. 

„Sie haben gut daran getan, mich sofort zu benachrichtigen, Mason.“

Bryant hatte diesen Fall aufgrund seiner Brisanz sofort zur persönlichen Chefsache erklärt. Und als in der Zentrale der besorgte Anruf des Deputy eingetroffen war, hatte er spontan beschlossen, sich diesmal selbst einen Eindruck zu verschaffen.

„Das da ... “, der Dicke zeigte auf das Bett und seine Augen wurden zu kleinen, bösen Schlitzen. „...das darf auf keinen Fall an die Öffentlichkeit. Wir können hier keine Massenpanik gebrauchen. Nicht so kurz vor den Wahlen.“

„Vor Ihrer Wiederwahl, meinen Sie wohl, Bryant“, mischte sich Rick Deckard mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein und trat zwischen Mason, einem eher unauffälligen Mann mit beginnender Glatze und dem bulligen Polizeichef, dem er, sozusagen als Mann fürs Grobe, neuerdings direkt unterstellt war. 

„Das Gremium wird sich für den Besten entscheiden und bis dahin haben wir unsere Verantwortung gegenüber der Bevölkerung zu erfüllen“, antwortete Bryant kurz angebunden und kühl. 

„Sicher, Chef“, beeilte sich Deckard, die offizielle Version zu bestätigen. Er wusste, dass er mit seiner kompromisslosen Art ein beständiger Stachel im Fleisch des Polizeichefs war, aber er hatte sich inzwischen unentbehrlich gemacht. Und er mochte seinen neuen Job, auch wenn die Bezahlung lausig war.

„Was ist das hier? Eine Absteige?“, rief Bryant laut, mit Blick auf das mit Blut besudelte Bett zu dem durch die halb offene Tür spähenden und sichtlich nervösen Nachtportier.

„So etwas in der Art. Wird hauptsächlich von Homos für ihre Schäferstündchen genutzt“, antwortete der wie ein Hippie gekleidete Mann, und strich sich unsicher über seinen langen Pferdeschwanz „Ist alles ganz legal hier. Ich will keine Schwierigkeiten haben.“

„Wir sind nicht von der Sitte“, beschied ihm Bryant und nach einem scharfen Blick in seine Richtung, fügte er hinzu: „Und auch nicht von der Drogenbehörde.“

„Kannten Sie die beiden Männer?“, führte Deckard die Befragung weiter.

„Oh, nein, nein. Ich kenne hier niemanden von den Gästen. Die Leute bezahlen ihr Zimmer, gehen hier rein und wieder raus.“, beeilte sich der sichtlich nervöse, junge Mann zu erklären. „Und was, die hier oben treiben, interessiert mich einen Scheiß. Ich meine, wir sind immer noch ein freies Land und jeder sollte ...“

„Verschwinde, du Hohlkopf, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege“, unterbrach Bryant rüde den Wortschwall und der Angestellte nutzte sofort seine Chance, um zurück zur Rezeption zu eilen. Aber in Deckard blieb das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen war.

„Okay, Deckard. Dein Job. Nur das allernötigste Personal von der Spurensicherung und du kümmerst dich selbst um den Rest“, ordnete der Polizeichef an. Der Ex-Detektiv würde der perfekte Mann dafür sein. „Du hast vollständig freie Hand, um alles zu tun, was nötig ist.“

„Geht klar“, nickte der Angesprochene knapp. „Ich kriege das Schwein.“

„Kein Aufsehen. Das ist das Wichtigste. Verstanden?“ Bryants Augen wurden hart.

„Keine Zeugen“, bestätigte Deckard. „Und keine unnötigen Fragen.“ Er wusste, dass damit die Täter zum Abschuss freigegeben waren. Zum Ausknipsen, wie Bryant das gerne nannte. Das war das übliche Verfahren, wenn es um mehr ging, als nur um die Straßenverkehrsordnung. Um mehr als die alltägliche Grausamkeit und Perversionen in diesem regentriefenden Auffangbecken für den Bodensatz der Gesellschaft, genannt Los Angeles. Um mehr, als nur den üblichen Mord- und Totschlag. 

Das war das übliche Verfahren, wenn es um Politik ging. Wenn Geheimnisse und Verbrechen der mächtigen Wirtschaftsbosse verdeckt werden mussten.

Bryant würdigte ihn keiner Antwort mehr und verließ sichtlich erleichtert mit Mason das schäbige Hotelzimmer. 

Deckard beobachtete mit schiefem Grinsen den Abgang und stellte sich vor, dass Bryant vermutlich schon über seine erneute Antrittsrede zum Polizeichef nachdachte. Noch wahrscheinlicher war allerdings, dass er auch dafür jemanden auf seiner Lohnliste stehen hatte.

Allein gelassen, lies er den Blick mit der Hoffnung auf eine Erleuchtung durch das triste Zimmer wandern. Aber außer dem trostlosen Anblick auf dem Bett und den immer größer werdenden Blutflecken auf den Laken gab es nichts Bemerkenswertes mehr zu entdecken. Ein schlecht beleuchteter und mit einer hoffnungslos veralteten und vergilbten Tapete verzierter, trostloser Raum. 

Ein Zufluchtsort, so belanglos wie alle, die an sexhungrige Paare, die anonym bleiben wollten, zu Tausenden in dieser verseuchten Metropole viel zu teuer vermietet wurden. Eine Oase der Erfüllung geheimster Wünsche, wie er sie selbst schon so oft gebraucht hatte.

Aber als er sich gerade zur Tür umwandte, sah er etwas Helles unter dem einfachen Nachtkästchen blitzen. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, hob er ein gefaltetes Papierchen auf und hätte es vor Schreck beinahe fallen gelassen. Es war nur eines dieser Origami-Figuren, ein Vogel mit einem langen Schnabel, gefaltet aus einer rechteckigen, weißen Folie. Aber das Tier – vermutlich ein Fischreiher – war selbst in seinen Nuancen ganz einzigartig ausgeformt. 

Deckard kannte nur einen, der in diesem Stil arbeitete, und sich mit der Kunst Leben in ein kleines Stück Papier zu hauchen, derartig gut auskannte. Gaff, seinen asiatischen Kollegen. Mit dem er schon viele Fälle gemeinsam bearbeitet hatte. Schweigsam und immer mit einer Aura des Geheimnisvollen umgeben. Aber auch loyal und verlässlich. 

Was hatte er an diesem Tatort verloren gehabt? Es war doch überhaupt nicht sein Fall. Konnte es sein, dass er etwas mit den Morden zu tun hatte? 

Deckards Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und er versuchte, auch das Undenkbare mit einzubeziehen. Er fühlte Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen, aber noch war die Ermittlung ganz allein in seiner Hand.

Entschlossen steckte Deckard das Figürchen ein. Danach versiegelte er das Zimmer und ging die Treppe nach unten in den Empfangsraum des Stundenhotels.

Offensichtlich ging der Betrieb in der Absteige weiter, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Hauptsächlich Männer gingen hier gemeinsam ein und aus. Viel geredet wurde nicht, nur manchmal hörte Deckard hinter sich überlautes Lachen, während er am Bildtelefon der Spurensicherung die Adresse durchgab. Danach beobachtete er unauffällig, den hinter der Rezeption stehenden, jungen Portier.

Zu den Gästen gehörten auch etliche Stricher und Deckard war sich sicher, dass der ziemlich schmuddelig gekleidete Hotelangestellte einige mehr als gut kannte. 

Als gerade niemand mehr einen Schlüssel für ein Zimmer haben wollte, ging Deckard zum Tresen und begann ein Gespräch mit dem misstrauisch um sich blickenden Angestellten. Als seine Frage nach mehr Hintergrundinformationen kam, spürte der ehemalige Detektiv einen merklichen Rückzug.

„Hör mal Bürschchen. Ich muss nur einige von deinen Kunden ein bisschen härter anfassen und dein florierender Handel mit illegalen Substanzen fliegt auf.“

Deckard griff über den Tisch nach dem speckigen T-Shirt des Hippies, das sofort einriss. 

„Entweder du sagst mir jetzt, was du weißt, oder du erlebst das nächste Jahr nicht mehr.“ Deckard zeigte ein böses Grinsen. „Was kein Verlust wäre. Also - ich gebe dir nur eine Sekunde mir alles zu sagen, was du weißt.“

„Lassen Sie mich verdammt noch mal los“, keuchte der Portier erschrocken auf und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien. „Ich weiß nichts. Die Zeit für das Zimmer war abgelaufen und ich wollte nur den Schlüssel holen. Da war nur ...“

„Was war da?“, knurrte Deckard lauernd. 

„So ein älterer Mann. Der trieb sich hier rum. Alleine!“, brachte der Junge heraus und starrte hilfesuchend zum Ausgang. „So ein Asiat mit einem komischen Hut ...“  
„Verdammt, du lügst mich hoffentlich nicht an?“, fluchte Deckard und ließ den jungen Typen los, als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. „Und das war wirklich alles?“

„Ja, verdammter Cop. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr“, versicherte der Befragte sofort und nickte heftig.

Deckard zog seinen Mantel wieder zu recht und starrte den Angestellten hart an. „Okay, du Junkie. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass deine schmutzigen Geschäfte auffliegen, behältst du das besser für dich, verstanden?“

„Scheiße, ja.“ In diesem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und der Portier wandte sich erleichtert dem nächsten Kunden zu.

„Vergiss das bloß nicht. Du würdest es nicht überleben“, raunte ihm Deckard noch einmal drohend zu und verließ dann schnell das schmuddelige Etablissement.

*

Stunden später saß Deckard an der langen Theke in einer der großen Show-Bars in der China Town von Los Angeles, einer Mischung aus altem vermodertem Broadway und modernem Hightech Osaka.  
Normalerweise fand er es hier zu grell und zu laut, aber die Drinks waren gut und einige der regelmäßigen Gäste schuldeten ihm einen Gefallen.  
Er nippte an seinem Glas und beobachtete das nächtliche Treiben, als ihm von hinten auf den vom Regen noch feuchten Trenchcoat getippt wurde. 

„Deckard, altes Haus. Angst davor, dass zu Hause die Wand anfängt, mit dir zu sprechen? Oder ersäufst du gerade dein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der vielen Ausknips-Tickets, die du in deiner kurzen Karriere beim Los Angeles Polizeidepartment inzwischen schon ausgestellt hast?“

„Scheiße, Sam. Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?“ Deckard fuhr herum und verfluchte sich wegen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit. Zum Glück war es nur ein Ex-Kollege aus seiner Zeit als Privatdetektiv, der neuerdings einen Job in der Sicherheitsabteilung von Tyrell hatte.

„Schön, dich zu sehen.“

Sam Ridder setzte sich neben Deckard auf den freien Hocker und winkte den Barkeeper heran. „Noch mal dasselbe für mich und meinen Freund.“

Deckard grinste den etwas kleineren Mann neben sich an, dem man die vielen im Sportstudio verbrachten Stunden sogar noch unter dem Regenmantel ansah. „Davon träumst auch nur du.“

„Hey, du weißt, dass ich immer noch auf dich stehe. Du hast nur ein Problem“, gab der Neuankömmling mit einem entwaffnenden Grinsen in den Lärm um sie herum zurück.

„Und das wäre?“, fragte der Angesprochene amüsiert.

„Du willst keinen an dich ranlassen. Soll keiner hinter deine kostbare Fassade sehen. Richtig?“ Ridder lachte ein bisschen zu laut auf. „Könnte ja sein, dass sich da doch noch das ein oder andere Gefühl versteckt hat.“

„Du wirst der Erste sein, dem ich es mitteile “, kam die trockene Antwort.

„Scheiße, Deckard, immer noch der alte Zyniker“, fluchte Sam leise.

„Tut mir leid.“

„Wie leid? So leid, dass du meinen Drink annimmst? So sehr leid, dass du mit mir noch mal in diesem Hotel – du weißt schon, welches – ne heiße Nacht verbringst? Oder so leid, dass du mich doch nur wieder für deine Zwecke benutzt“, antwortete Ridder bitter.

„Sam, verdammt, komm wieder runter“, forderte Deckard. Das Gespräch wurde ihm langsam unangenehm. Ihr Verhältnis war schon vor seinem Abschied von Tyrell, beziehungsweise Dave zu Ende gewesen. Und auch lange vor seiner Zeit als Bryants Troubleshooter. Aber die Erwähnung des Hotelzimmers holte Deckard gleichzeitig wieder schmerzhaft in die Gegenwart zurück. 

Ridder hob ergeben seine Hände: „Okay, okay, ich gebe es auf, lass uns das Thema wechseln. Was macht der Job? Wieder auf der Jagd?“

Deckard seufzte erleichtert auf. Mit wenigen Worten, und ohne seinen Verdacht bezüglich Gaff zu erwähnen, erzählte er von seinem neuesten Fall.

Sam hörte aufmerksam zu und machte dann die rätselhafte Bemerkung, dass ihn das an etwas erinnere. „Und was wäre, wenn das wirklich kein Mensch gemacht hat?“

„Was denn sonst? Ein Tier? Die gibt es doch gar nicht mehr, nur noch künstliche Kreaturen. Und diese Androiden, von denen man hört, sind doch alle auf den außerirdischen Bergbaukolonien. Mal abgesehen davon, dass die sich hier wohl kaum unauffällig bewegen könnten.“

„Und wenn doch?“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“

„Man hört da manchmal so Geschichten über bestimmte Experimente. Ich weiß nichts Genaues, aber bekomme bei Tyrell mehr mit, als so manch anderer und es gibt das Gerücht, dass es menschliche Androiden gibt, die keiner mehr von Menschen unterscheiden kann, sogenannte Replikanten“, raunte Sam geheimnisvoll.

„Habe ich auch schon mal gehört, aber das ist doch Unsinn“, wehrte Deckard ungläubig ab.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wer weiß das schon so genau?“ Sam rückte näher und redete leise weiter. "Stell dir nur mal vor, von denen dreht mal einer durch. Die könnten uns Menschen in null Komma nichts zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten.“

„Mann, jetzt geht aber die Fantasie mit dir durch“, wehrte Deckard ab, aber in seinem Gehirn formte sich bereits die erste Hypothese. Sams Idee hatte etwas Bestechendes. Aber wie sollte er diese Spur verfolgen?  
„Sam, ich glaub dir kein Wort, außer ...“

„Außer?“, fragte Sam gespannt.

„Na ja, ich bräuchte einen Beweis, damit ich damit etwas anfangen kann.“

„Einen Beweis? Bist du irre? Wie soll ich das denn anstellen? Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Job habe.“

„Sam ...“, lockte Deckard.

„Oh, Jesus, hör auf damit! Du bringst mich in Teufels Küche“, schimpfte der Tyrell-Mitarbeiter und verlor sein freundliches Lächeln.

„Okay, vergiss es. Mir fällt ein, ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Es wartet noch Arbeit auf mich“, verkündete Deckard plötzlich und erhob sich halb von seinem Sitz. In der Regel funktionierte dieser Trick.

„Rick! Du bist wirklich das Letzte. Wie konnte ich nur so auf dich reinfallen? Verdammt, okay. Ich versuche es. Aber dafür verbringst du noch mal eine Nacht mit mir. Um der alten Zeiten willen.“

„Sam, du sexgeiler Bastard. Das ist nicht dein Ernst“, aber Deckard musste lachen. Es gab schlimmere Sachen, die er schon für eine wichtige Information gemacht hatte.

„Also abgemacht.“ Sam grinste bereits voller Vorfreude, aber die Sorge vielleicht gerade das eigene Todesurteil unterschrieben zu haben, war auch im Spiel. Bei Tyrell gab es keine Nachsicht für allzu neugierige Mitarbeiter.

Auch Deckard dachte daran, seine eigenen Kontakte zu Tyrell aufzufrischen. Es war immer gut, mehrere Eisen im Feuer zu haben. Wenig später verließ er alleine den Nachtclub und suchte in einer Seitengasse seinen polizeieigenen Spinner, um nach Hause zu fliegen. Vielleicht war der Fall ja doch nicht so kompliziert, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte.

Erst in dem Moment, als die Repulsoren hochfuhren, spürte er seine Anwesenheit. 

„Gaff! Verflucht!“ Deckard erkannte im Halbschatten die vertraute Gestalt. „Warum meint heute nur jeder, mich überraschen zu müssen!“

„Rick, ich kann mich momentan nicht auf der Straße sehen lassen“, kam die scheinbar gleichmütige Antwort eines etwas älteren, asiatisch aussehenden Mannes mit einem engen Stoffmantel und einem charakteristischen kleinen Hut. 

„Scheiße Gaff. Was hast du dann in meinem Spinner verloren? Du kennst das Spiel. Ich könnte dich sofort liquidieren. Ist dir das überhaupt klar?“, fluchte Deckard und sah durch das Fenster um sicherzustellen, dass niemand sie beobachtete. „Ich habe neben dem Bett diese Papierfigur von dir gefunden, du bist damit der Hauptverdächtige.“

„Ich war es nicht.“ Gaff starrte geradeaus auf die regennasse Straße. „Aber der Fall ist zu groß für mich geworden.“

„Was redest du da? Was hattest du überhaupt in dieser Absteige zu suchen? Sogar dem Portier bist du aufgefallen“, fragte Deckard kopfschüttelnd.

„Bring mich bitte sofort zu dieser Adresse. Ich habe noch eine Angelegenheit zu regeln“, forderte der Asiat, ohne auf Deckards Fragen einzugehen. 

„Okay, ich tue dir den Gefallen. Wir sollten hier sowieso so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Bevor man mich noch zusammen mit dir sieht.“

Deckard startete durch und mit einem Aufheulen setzte sich das futuristische Gefährt in Bewegung, um in dem regnerischen und von großen, bunten Werbebildern schwach beleuchteten Himmel zu verschwinden. „Aber danach muss ich entscheiden, was mit dir geschehen soll.“

 

„Also, was steckt dahinter? Kanntest du die beiden?“, fragte Deckard seinen Kollegen, wenig später, während er sich in dem unbekannten Terrain, in das sie geflogen waren, zu orientieren versuchte. 

„Ich kannte sie nicht und ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was dahinter steckt. Es ist zu gefährlich.“

„Zu gefährlich, hä?“ Deckard lachte finster auf. „Für wen zu gefährlich? Du scheinst ja ziemlich tief drin zu stecken.“

„Zu gefährlich für dich“, verkündete der Asiat überraschenderweise.

„Für mich?“ Deckard meinte, schon bessere Ausreden gehört zu haben. „Ja klar. Also entweder bietest du mir etwas an, oder ich mach sofort kehrt und liefere dich den Kollegen aus.“

„Rick, nur 24 Stunden. Danach kannst du mich holen“, bat Gaff noch mal eindringlich.

„Gib mir wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt“, beharrte Deckard und sah auf das Profil des von ihm immer besonders hoch geschätzten Kollegen.

Aber Gaff starrte nur noch auf den Boden und weil sie das Ziel der Reise erreicht hatten, konzentrierte sich Deckard auf die Landung zwischen den flachen, einfachen Gebäuden. In diesem mexikanischen Getto war er noch nie zuvor gewesen. 

„Hast du hier Freunde?“  
„Meine Frau stammt von hier.“  
Deckard nickte nur. Gaff hatte noch nie zuvor etwas aus seinem Leben erzählt. Er musste es wirklich ernst meinen.

„Okay, Gaff. Ich halt so lange wie möglich den Deckel drauf, aber irgendwann muss ich kommen.“

„Das ist mir klar.“ Gaff erhob sich mühsam und wirkte plötzlich wie ein alter Mann. Sein Gesicht wirkte wie dünnes Papier mit den vergeistigten Zügen eines erleuchteten Mönchs. 

„Rick?“

„Ja, Gaff?“

„Vielleicht kennst du jemanden bei Tyrell, dem du vertrauen kannst. Wenn ja, solltest du ihn demnächst aufsuchen.“ Der Asiat sah ihn durchdringend an. „Bald.“

„Danke Gaff. Und ... "Deckard half seinem Kollegen aus der Tür und sah wenige Meter entfernt einige mit langen bunten Tüchern bekleidete finster blickende Männer stehen. Offensichtlich wurde Gaff bereits erwartet.

„Pass gut auf dich auf.“

„Das Rad ist unaufhaltsam in Bewegung und der Anfang vom Ende nicht zu unterscheiden.“

„Das hilft“, antwortete Deckard ironisch, aber Gaff war bereits von den Schatten der Hütten und dem feinen Nieselregen verschluckt worden.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, einen bestimmten Anruf zu tätigen“, sprach er leise zu sich selbst, als er jetzt sein Gefährt in Richtung Tyrell Company steuerte. 

 

*

„Rick, was willst du von mir?“, kam die barsche Frage, nachdem sich knisternd das kleine Bild in dem Übertragungsgerät aufgebaut hatte. 

„Dave, ich muss mit dir reden.“ In seinem Spinner beugte sich Deckard näher an das Bildtelefon heran. „Es ist wichtig.“

„Ich habe zu tun. Frag später noch mal nach“, lehnte Dave Holden kühl ab. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt, ohne Eldon Tyrells Einverständnis noch mal Kontakt mit Deckard aufzunehmen, um das Experiment nicht zu gefährden, wie er sagte. Andererseits ...

„Du solltest mich wirklich nicht warten lassen“, forderte Deckard ungeduldig. „Du weißt, du schuldest mir noch einen Gefallen.“

„Tue ich das, Rick?“

„Ich sehe das jedenfalls so. Und wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre, würde ich dich wahrhaftig nicht belästigen.“ In der Stimme des Ex-Detektivs mischte sich Verhöhnung mit einer versteckten Drohung. 

Holden gefiel der Ton überhaupt nicht und er entschloss sich, das vermeintlich kleinere Risiko auf sich zu nehmen. „Okay, ich gebe der Sicherheit Bescheid. Du kannst den Fahrstuhl nehmen. Den Weg wirst du ja noch kennen.“

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht vergessen. Bis gleich, Dave“, antwortete Deckard sofort. 

Während der Los Angeles Cop aus Bryants Spezialtruppe die vielen Stockwerke mit dem gläsernen Fahrstuhl hinauf rauschte, ordnete Dave an, für die nächsten Stunden ungestört zu bleiben. Als Blade Runner, das hieß bei Tyrell zuständig zu sein für ganz bestimmte Probleme der Sicherheit im Umgang mit Replikanten, war er an heikle Situationen gewöhnt. Deckard konnte ihm vielleicht ein Gefühl dafür geben, was die Polizei schon wusste. Aber das verscheuchte nicht die plötzliche Nervosität, die ihm unkontrollierbar durch die Adern rieselte. Wie ein feiner Regen, der jeden Moment drohte zu Eis zu werden.

Ich muss wissen, was er will und ihn dann so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden, nahm er sich vor. Als er zur Eingangstür seines Büros ging, prüfte er wie üblich mit einem kurzen Blick, ob seine Krawatte richtig saß.  
Routine war immer etwas gewesen, dass ihm half, wenn Gefühle drohten, übermächtig zu werden.

„Dave, lange nicht gesehen. Du siehst immer noch aus, wie aus dem Ei gepellt.“ Deckard prüfte kurz den zurückhaltenden Gesichtsausdruck des Tyrell Mitarbeiters und sondierte danach kurz den Raum. 

„Viel hat sich hier in der Zwischenzeit nicht geändert.“  
Die Erinnerung an ihr allerletztes Treffen drängte sich ihm wieder auf. Und er erkannte plötzlich, dass er sich, ohne es zu wissen, die ganze Zeit nach einem Wiedersehen mit seinem ehemaligen Psycho-Diagnostiker gesehnt hatte. Aber es war besser, solche Gefühlsduseleien so schnell wie möglich wieder zu vergessen. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Und nur das zählte.

„Du hast dich auch nicht verändert“, antwortete Holden vorsichtig und folgte ihm langsam in den hellgolden beleuchteten, großräumigen Raum.

„Hey, was ist das?“ Deckard ging auf den seitlichen Schreibtisch zu, weil er zu seiner Überraschung zwischen verschiedenen Unterlagen etwas Bekanntes entdeckt hatte, eine Ecke seines Ausweisfotos.  
„Hey, Dave, alter Junge, du bist doch nicht etwa sentimental? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Kannst mich wohl nicht vergessen?“, grinste er erfreuter, als ihm lieb war und wollte das weiße, beschriftete Blatt mit seinem Bild darauf aus den Folien herausziehen.

Holden fluchte halblaut auf und eilte sofort an den Schreibtisch. Mit einer schützenden Bewegung sorgte er dafür, dass die Akten über die Forschungsdaten zu der neuesten Replikanten-Generation in der nächsten Schublade verschwanden. Niemand durfte von dem entflohenen Replikanten erfahren, der offensichtlich einen schweren Defekt hatte und seitdem mordend durch die Metropole herumirrte. Es wäre das Ende der Forschung. Vermutlich auch das Ende der Company. Und unter Umständen sogar das Ende der Bergbaukolonien. Eine Katastrophe! Mehrere Auftragskiller waren schon unterwegs, um den Replikanten und eventuelle Zeugen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Aber für einen Deckard war kein Platz in dem Spiel. Dafür war er zu kostbar, hatte Holden bereits entschieden. Und zu unberechenbar. 

„Ich wollte mich nur auf deinen Besuch vorbereiten. Weiter nichts“, lenkte er ein. 

„Okay, das verstehe ich natürlich“, lachte Deckard, aber seine Augen lachten nicht mit. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er ging zur Designercouch und ließ sich in das teure Leder sinken.

Holden blieb vor der Schreibplatte stehen und stützte sich mit seinen Händen an der Kante ab.  
„Warum bist du hier, Rick?“, fragte er betont neutral.

„So schlimm?“

„Wenn du keinen triftigen Grund hast, bitte ich dich sofort wieder zu gehen. Ich bin ein beschäftigter Mann“, drängte Holden.

„Okay, um es kurz zu machen, ich brauche deine Hilfe“, erklärte Deckard. 

„Was hast du für ein Problem?“, fragte Holden und befürchtete schon zu wissen, was sicher gleich kam. Er musterte den ehemaligen Detektiv, der jetzt Bryants rechte Hand war und sich offensichtlich großer Beliebtheit bei der Lösung heikler Fälle erfreute. Nicht gerade die Art Karriere, die sich Holden selbst für ihn gewünscht hätte, aber er erfüllte alle erwarteten Parameter. Aggressiv, eigenwillig und absolut lebensfähig in dieser Stadt. Und er hatte sich wirklich kaum verändert. Auch äußerlich. 

„Wenn ich kann, helfe ich dir, aber danach solltest du besser wieder gehen.“ Holden verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Hm, um es kurz zu machen. Vermutlich hast du auch schon von diesem Doppelmord gehört. Ein Kollege von mir steht im Verdacht, der Mörder zu sein, aber er war es nicht. Er kann es nicht gewesen sein.“

„Und warum nicht?“, fragte Holden etwas überrascht und ging in Richtung der großen verglasten Aussichtsscheiben. Deckard war also tatsächlich von Bryant mit diesem Fall beauftragt worden. Eigentlich hätte er das voraussehen müssen. Bryant war ein Fuchs und wusste seine Leute richtig in Stellung zu bringen. Vermutlich würde am Schluss alles auf einen Kompromiss herauslaufen. Sein Schweigen gegen noch mehr Macht und Einfluss.  
Aber Deckard war hier wegen eines Kollegen. Erstaunlich. Als Holden endlich die Stille hinter seinem Rücken auffiel, fragte er noch mal nach. „Warum kann er es nicht gewesen sein?“

„Es ist nicht seine Art“, antwortete Deckard verwundert über Holdens langes Schweigen.

„Was ist denn seine Art?“, versuchte der Tyrell-Mächtige Zeit zu gewinnen. Die Rede war sicher von Gaff, der inzwischen zu einem Risiko geworden war. Das clevere Schlitzauge ahnte sicher schon, wo der wahre Täter zu suchen war. 

„Scheiße Dave. Verarsch mich nicht. Was für ein Spiel spielst du mit mir? Ich merke doch, dass hier etwas gehörig stinkt!“

Deckard sprang von seinem Sitzplatz auf und stellte sich hinter Holden an den Fenstersims, aber er zwang sich, nur auf das weite Panorama zu schauen. 

Von hier oben sah alles so friedlich aus. Keine wildgewordenen Aufschlitzer, die in den dunklen Gassen wüteten. Keine Ausknips-Jobs ...

„Gaff ist ein guter Mann. Einer von den Guten. Hörst du? Nicht so einer wie du oder ich“, sprach Deckard leise, wie zu sich selbst.

Er spürte ein feines Zittern durch Holdens Körper laufen, als er seine Hand auf dessen rechte Schulter legte. „Bitte Dave, ich muss ihn da raushalten, aber dazu brauche ich die wahren Schuldigen.“

„Und deshalb bist du zu mir gekommen?“ Holden versuchte, sich wieder von der Hand zu entfernen, aber er blieb wie angeklebt stehen. „Oh Gott, Rick. Lass mich bitte los“, stöhnte er leise.

„Ich will wissen, wer diese Toten so zugerichtet hat. Gaff kann es nicht gewesen sein. Aber er sagt mir nicht, was er weiß.“ Deckard holte tief Luft und nahm seinen Arm wieder weg. „Es gibt einen Hinweis, dass die Tyrell Company darin verwickelt ist.“

Holden drehte sich um, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verschwand im Schlagschatten des Gegenlichts und bekam etwas Unwirkliches. „Ich kann dir auch nichts sagen“, log er.

„Dave! Vielleicht ist es ein Mitarbeiter von euch, der gerade durchdreht. Oder einer von diesen neuen Replikanten, von denen man überall hört – was weiß ich“, beschwor ihn der Ex-Detektiv. 

„Worum geht es dir in Wirklichkeit?“, fragte Holden, schockiert darüber, wie nahe Rick der Wahrheit schon gekommen war. 

„Was meinst du damit?“, kam die misstrauische Antwort.

„Willst du deinen Kollegen schützen oder die Wahrheit herausfinden?“, wiederholte Holden mit Nachdruck.

„Ist das nicht dasselbe?“, antwortete Deckard verwirrt.

„Das muss es nicht.“ Der Tyrell-Mann schwieg einen Moment.

„Du hast die Wahl. Um der alten Zeiten willen.“

„Verdammt. Ich wusste es!“, fluchte Deckard laut. Es war naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass Dave es ihm diesmal leichter machen würde. 

Holden vermied seinen Blick „Mehr kann ich dir nicht anbieten.“

„Verdammt. Verdammt.“ Deckard ging in den schattigen Bereich des großen Büros zurück. 

„Das ist unfair“, rief er aufgebracht. „Hey, wie kannst du nur damit leben? Ich meine, da läuft so ein Irrer in Los Angeles herum und ich muss ihn laufen lassen, um meinen Kollegen zu schützen. Denn Gaff ist wirklich unschuldig, wenn ich es auch noch nicht beweisen kann.“ Deckard öffnete seinen oberen Hemdkragen, weil er plötzlich nicht mehr genug Luft bekam.  
„Willst du mich zu einem schlechten Polizisten machen?“

„Nein Rick, nein.“ Dave eilte ihm nach. 

„Aber es stehen höhere Interessen auf dem Spiel.“

„Und du glaubst, dass ich mich damit abfinde?“

Deckard blieb unvermittelt stehen und drehte sich zu Tyrells besten Mann für Replikanten um. Der Geruch von Holdens Rasierwasser kitzelte seine Nase. Bewirkte ein Gefühl, als hätten sie sich gestern zum letzten Mal gesehen. 

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“

„Rick, du musst dich entscheiden. Entweder du nimmst mein Angebot an, oder du musst jetzt gehen.“

„Was passiert, wenn ich mich für die Wahrheit entscheide?“, forderte Deckard zu wissen, und forschte in dem Gesicht vor sich, nach verborgenen Hinweisen.

„Letztendlich wird es zu gewissen Veränderungen kommen. Aber eines ist auch sicher. Du wirst am Ende nicht überleben.“ Holden klang gleichmütig, aber ein feines Zittern verriet seine Anspannung. 

Es würde zu enormen Unruhen in der Bevölkerung kommen, wenn durchsickerte, dass die neueste Generation von Replikanten nicht mehr vom Menschen zu unterscheiden war. Ein sofortiges Ende der Produktion wäre die unausweichliche Folge und die Entfernung aller noch existierender Replikanten dieser Serie.

„Scheiße. Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, das du diesmal die Wahrheit sagst?“ Deckard rieb sich übermüdet über die Augen und versuchte den bohrenden Kopfschmerz aus seinem Bewusstsein zu bannen. Und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum Bryant gerade ihn auf diesen Fall angesetzt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Rick“, bedauerte Holden mit schwerer Stimme. „Aber mehr kann ich dir wirklich nicht anbieten.“

„Hast du seit damals eigentlich noch mal an mich gedacht?“, fragte Deckard und sah kurz zum Fenster. Der Smog der Straße schien in dicken, gelben Wolken hochzusteigen und sogar in diese Exklave einzudringen.

„Danach meine ich?“

Deckard bekam keine Antwort, aber ein kurzes Aufflackern in Holdens Augen verriet ihm, was er wissen wollte. Es war zwar nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen, aber es hatte bei beiden tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Feine Narben, die erst schmerzten und rote Einschnitte bildeten, aber mit der Zeit verblasst waren. Jetzt war nur noch eine feine, weiße Linie geblieben, die aber unauslöschlich wie ein Tattoo zu einem Teil der Haut geworden war. 

Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass ihr Zusammentreffen keine tiefere Bedeutung gehabt hatte, aber das plötzliche, unerwartet intensive, sehnsuchtvolle Hochbranden in seinen Eingeweiden belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Und seinem ehemaligen Psycho-Diagnostiker ging es offensichtlich auch nicht anders. 

„Oh, nein, nein“, wehrte Deckard die nicht ausgesprochene Frage ab. 

„Deshalb bin ich wirklich nicht gekommen.“

„Das ist mir klar“, antwortete Holden mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Aber um trotzdem deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich habe manchmal an dich gedacht.“

„Aber du hast dich danach nie mehr bei mir gemeldet“, stellte Deckard fest.

„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete Holden sofort. „Und du? Hast du an mich gedacht?“

„Ich weiß das meine Sprechzeit bei dir gleich beendet ist.“ Deckard fuhr nachdenklich mit der Rückseite seiner rechten Fingerspitzen am Revers des perfekten, hellbraunen Anzugs entlang.

„Okay, Dave, um der alten Zeiten willen. Lass es uns noch einmal tun.“

„Oh Gott, Rick, sei nicht so vulgär.“ Holden glaubte, trockene Lippen zu haben, und befeuchtete sie unwillkürlich.

„Hey, das erwartest du doch von mir“, antwortete Deckard leise und hielt den Anzugkragen besitzergreifend fest. „Oder etwa nicht?“

Dabei sah sich Deckard suchend im Raum um, denn er hatte sich spontan entschlossen, doch noch einmal die Vergangenheit aufleben zu lassen. Er wusste, es würde endgültig das letzte Mal sein denn Bryant, würde ihn nicht mehr in die Nähe der Tyrell Company lassen, nachdem er auf diesen Deal eingegangen war.

„Komm mit nach nebenan. Da ist ein Ruheraum“, flüsterte Holden heiser.

„Und du meinst, dass so etwas für uns das Richtige ist? Du und ich in einem gemütlichen Bettchen?“, grinste Deckard breit und streichelte mit leichter Hand über das für diesen hohen Posten bei Tyrell eigentlich zu glatte, zu unberührte Gesicht. 

„Vergiss es, Dave“

„Rick, ich habe versucht, dich zu vergessen, aber ich konnte es nicht“, gestand Holden und ließ die Berührung mit einem Schaudern in seinen Nervenbahnen geschehen.

„Lass den Quatsch. Ich wette, du hast jeden gottverdammten Tag gewusst, wie du mich erreichen kannst, richtig?“, lachte Deckard halblaut auf und nahm seine Hand wieder weg. Holdens letzte Bemerkung hatte ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzt, aber ihn dennoch gleichzeitig körperlich erregte.

„Rick!“

„Sieh mir ins Gesicht.“

Holden, zuständig für Probleme mit menschlichen Androiden und normalerweise daran gewöhnt, immer die Kontrolle zu wahren, konnte sich dem Einfluss des Killers von Bryants Gnaden nicht entziehen. Es war wie beim ersten Mal. Und obwohl der Mann in gewisser Weise immer noch sein von ihm selbst geformtes Geschöpf war, blieb es ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Er sollte jetzt besser sofort einen Schlussstrich ziehen und den Sicherheitsdienst rufen. Aber als Deckard in seinen Mund eindrang und wie ein Knebel seiner Zunge den Platz streitig machte, vergaß er all seine guten Vorsätze und seine Knochen schienen sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen zu wollen. 

„Rick“, stöhnte Holden halb erstickt. Die nur schlecht rasierte Backe des Polizisten rieb schmerzhaft über die glatte Haut des Tyrell-Beauftragen. 

Deckard intensivierte den Kuss noch und es wirkte auf beide wie ein Geschlechtsakt. Sein Speichel benetzte Holdens Gesicht und die gewaltsame Zärtlichkeit hatte etwas Verschlingendes. Mit seiner kräftigen Männerhand griff er in das aschblonde Haar und ruinierte ohne Rücksicht die sorgfältig gelegte Kurzhaarfrisur. 

Holden stöhnte auf und suchte mit gieriger Hingabe den ehemaligen Detektiv an sich zu ziehen. Zwischen Hemd und Hose fand er Einlass. 

Deckard ließ die aufdringliche Hand sich einen Weg an seinen Leisten entlang bahnen. Als er den ersten, festen Griff zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, stöhnte er leise auf und öffnete den restlichen vorderen Reisverschluss. Danach drückte er Holdens Kopf nach unten, um ihm zu signalisieren, was er von ihm erwartete.  
Holden ging auf seine Knie und Deckard spürte mehr, als er sah, wie seine Männlichkeit eingesogen wurde und Holden gierig die volle Länge in sich aufnahm. Deckard genoss die geschickten Mundbewegungen und als er den Kopf unter sich vor- und zurückbewegen sah, schoss Verlangen wie eine wilde, feurige Woge durch seine Nervenbahnen.

„Stopp, stopp!“, forderte er heiser und zog ihn wieder zu sich hoch. „Lass es uns richtig tun, einverstanden?“

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Holden. „Rick, frag nicht, du weißt es doch.“

“Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst“, flüsterte Deckard mit einem breiten Lächeln und drängte den anderen Mann auf das breite Sofa. Er drückte Holden rückwärts auf die Polster und sie befreiten sich nur soweit wie nötig von ihren Hosen und Schuhen. 

Dann spreizte Deckard die Beine des anderen, streichelte flüchtig die Innenseiten und setzte sich halb dazwischen. 

Die Hände auf seinen entkleideten Schenkeln hatten in Holden Gefühle ausgelöst, für die er einen Mord begehen würde. Er hob seine Schenkel an, während er den ehemaligen Detektiv erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

Deckard legte lediglich das rechte Bein auf seine Schultern, schob seinen Schenkel unter die Pobacke und drängte sich dann so nah wie möglich an den anderen Körper.

„Bedauerlich,...“, begann er atemlos und nahm sein eigenes, hartes Körperteil mit der Linken, befeuchtete es erneut mit Speichel und führte es dann mit einer Bewegung ein. 

"...dass wir – keine – gemeinsame Zukunft – haben werden. Ahhh ..... Oh Gott, Dave!“

Als die Enge und Hitze, die ihn wie feuchter Latex umfasste, seine Nervenbahnen erreichte, stöhnte er laut auf. Das war nur mit Dave so, dass er absolut alles um sich herum vergessen konnte, nur Gefühl und Körper war, hart und gleichzeitig innerlich ganz weich wurde.  
Er nahm immer wieder denselben Weg, aber suchte dabei gleichzeitig so viel Reibung wie möglich. Und obwohl er sich für seine Gier verfluchte, konnte er nicht damit aufhören. Schon das errötete Gesicht vor sich ließ ihn ahnen, wie er selbst aussehen musste. Zusätzlich erregte es ihn zu sehen, wie sehr Holden es genoss, von ihm genommen zu werden. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um ihn zu betrachten, denn es war ein perfekter Moment.

„Hör jetzt nicht auf, Rick“, bat Holden mit kaum noch verständlicher Stimme und Deckard gehorchte.

„Oh, Dave.“ Es kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit voller Ekstase vor, als plötzlich Holden aufschrie, wie eines dieser wilden Tiere, die sie in der Animoid-Row verkauften. Das Geräusch machte Deckard verrückt und er nahm keine Rücksicht mehr auf irgendetwas. Er ließ es kommen und kommen, ohne etwas zurückzuhalten, und war einen Moment eins und tief verbunden mit dem Menschen unter ihm. Es setzte die seltsamsten Bilder und ihm ganz fremde Gedankensplitter in seinem Kopf frei und für einen Moment, drohte er vollständig den Verstand zu verlieren. Erschöpft und ganz ohne jedes Gefühl für seinen Zustand sank er auf Daves Körper. 

„Rick, es wird niemals jemanden geben, mit dem es so schön ist, wie mit dir“, flüsterte Holden weich und legte seine Arme um ihn, fast wie ein vertrauter Geliebter.

„Ich weiß“, stöhnte Deckard. „Aber es bringt uns kein Glück.“

„Ja, das ist wohl so“, und damit meinte Holden mehr, als Deckard jemals ahnen würde. Am Ende hatte seine kleine, zusätzliche Erinnerungs-Programmierung beide nur noch einsamer gemacht. Und Holden war sich jetzt nichteinmal mehr sicher, ob Rick Deckard wirklich jemals ein von ihm geformtes Geschöpf gewesen war. Oder doch nur einfach ein Mensch mit Zu- und Abneigungen. So wie jeder andere auch.

„Dave?“, wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Was?“

Aber Deckard antwortete nicht mehr, sondern legte nur seine Lippen auf Holdens Gesicht. Darin lag die ganze Zärtlichkeit zu der er fähig war und Holden spürte, wie ihn beinahe die Rührung übermannte.

Aber dann riss sich Deckard mit einem grimmigen Gesicht gewaltsam los und ging mit seinen Sachen schweigend in das angrenzende Bad.  
Nur widerwillig erhob sich auch Holden und sah auf die Unordnung um sich herum. Aber während er sich wieder vollständig bekleidete, dachte er nur daran, dass das vermutlich das letzte gemeinsame Treffen gewesen war und es in seinem Leben keine wirkliche Nähe mehr zu irgendjemand anderem geben würde. Aber selbst diese wenigen gestohlenen Augenblicke würden vermutlich einen zu hohen Preis fordern.

Er hörte hinter sich ein Geräusch und sah, wie Rick sich bereits an der Bar bediente. Er ging zu ihm und mixte sich auch einen Whisky. Schweigend tranken sie ihre im Gegenlicht golden funkelnden Gläser aus und zuerst wagte keiner, das Wort an den anderen zu richten. Holden dachte flüchtig daran, Eldon das nächste Mal um die Erfindung einer Maschine zu bitten, welche die Zeit anhalten konnte und Deckard klammerte sich gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit an die Hoffnung, dass Dave es wirklich ehrlich mit ihm meinte. 

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich nein zu dem Treffen gesagt hätte?“, durchbrach Dave als Erster die Stille.

„Was schon, ich hätte deinem Chef von uns erzählt. Das war jedenfalls mein Plan.“ Deckard holte tief Luft und stellte das leere Glas auf die Anrichte zurück. „Jetzt bin ich mir da allerdings nicht mehr so sicher.“

„Rick, wie hast du dich entschieden?“, fragte Dave zurück.

„Für Gaff. Halte ihn aus der Schusslinie“, antwortete Deckard entschieden.

„Okay, Dave. Mach ich. Es wird ihm nichts passieren.“

Deckard starrte Holden an. „Danke.“

„Rick?“

„Ja?“

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich so entschieden hast.“

*

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“ Gaff saß auf dem Sessel, der in Deckards Appartement für die seltenen Gäste reserviert war und blickte finster in seine Richtung. „Wie haben sie es nur geschafft, dich zu kaufen?“

„Gaff! Ich habe dir zuliebe Beweismaterial unterschlagen. Wenn rausgekommen wäre, dass du am Tatort warst, hätte das einen riesigen Wirbel gegeben. Bryant hätte dich ohne Zögern geopfert, nur um so schnell wie möglich einen Täter präsentieren zu können.“ Deckard starrte in Gaffs unerwartet helle Augen.

„Du hattest den Auftrag, den Täter zu eliminieren.“

„Stimmt.“

„Und du hast es nicht getan. Tyrell hat ganze Arbeit geleistet“, beharrte Gaff. Obwohl er rein äußerlich ganz gelassen wirkte, spürte Deckard die unterdrückte Anspannung.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ihnen ist ein Fehler unterlaufen. Ein wirklich schlimmer Fehler.“

„Wovon redest du? Was weißt du darüber?“, fragte Deckard drängend.

„Aber das wirklich Schlimme ist, das du ihnen auch noch dabei geholfen hast, das zu vertuschen.“

„Hey, was soll das?“ Deckard wurde wütend. „Ich habe deinen Arsch gerettet und muss mir nun anhören, dass du eigentlich für immer in einem dieser Gettos verschwinden wolltest. Ist es das?“

„Bryant hatte geglaubt, dass du der Einzige wärst, der es mit ihnen aufnehmen könnte“, beharrte der Asiat.

„Deshalb hatte er also damals darauf bestanden, dass ich mit zum Tatort komme. Und du, Gaff? Wie passt du da hinein?“ Deckard nahm einen Schluck, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Tyrell war mir bereits auf der Spur und ich musste untertauchen. Ich wusste zuviel.“ Gaff beugte sich vor. „Aber du hattest eine echte Chance, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Dir hätten sie nichts getan.“

„Mir war ziemlich schnell klar, dass die Company irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte. Irgendein schief gegangenes Experiment. Mit einem Außerirdischen, richtig? Aber Gaff, sie haben mir ein Angebot gemacht, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte“, erklärte er, plötzlich todmüde geworden, seinem Kollegen.

„So muss es wohl gewesen sein“, antwortete Gaff tonlos. Die Dinge waren absolut nicht so gelaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Aber inzwischen hatte die Tyrell-Company das Problem sicher mit ihren eigenen Methoden gelöst und der Wiederwahl von Bryant stand auch nichts mehr im Weg. Nur die Wahrheit war irgendwo dazwischen verloren gegangen.

„Scheiße Gaff, ich werde den Dienst bei euch quittieren“, sprach Deckard laut aus, was schon seit einiger Zeit in seinem Kopf Form angenommen hatte.

„Das solltest du nicht tun. Du bist zu gut. Es hat nur niemand daran gedacht, dass du wie ein Mensch reagieren und versuchen würdest, mich zu retten.“ Gaff stand von seinem Sessel auf. Er berührte ihn sehr, dass Deckard gerade diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Aber das würde er niemals zugeben.

„Ich bin ein Mensch, Gaff“, antwortete Deckard, erbittert darüber, dass sein erster Versuch, mehr als nur eine reine Tötungsmaschine für Bryant zu sein, derartig gescheitert war. 

„Natürlich Rick, das sind wir doch alle – mehr oder weniger.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Asiat um und verließ das Appartement.

Ende.


End file.
